


Sons Of Evil

by ilikemyshipsmediumrare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Royalty, Suicide, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemyshipsmediumrare/pseuds/ilikemyshipsmediumrare
Summary: Thor is servant to his king, his twin brother Loki. Over the course of a single year, Thor and Loki both fell in love, Loki started a war, and Loki got captured and executed by Tony Stark and other rebels. Keep reading to find out how this all occurred.





	Sons Of Evil

From the day the twins were born, their fates were sealed. Two young boys, one of hair of a dirty blonde named Thor, and one of raven hair named Loki. As the children grew, Loki showed more signs of personal responsibility, able to care for himself and sometimes cooked for his brother. From then on, as the king was about to perish, Loki would be deemed king. It took hours to separate the twins, as they couldn't bear leaving each other's side. Thor would demand they'd rule together, Loki would demand Thor be with him. By force, Loki gave up trying and went along with the royal servants, Thor taken away by his mother's family, taking care of his sister that didn't get crowned due to a criminal record, but was never beheaded, by the mercy of her father. It may have cost her, but her head still rested on her shoulders. To help Thor grow, he would do everything for her. All the cooking, all the cleaning, every job to help him grow to the capacity of his brother Loki, waiting to see the young king he's cared about since birth. By the age of 14, Thor had become somewhat drained, though a rush of emotions came when he was told these few words. 

"Your brother, the king, lost his servant, right hand man if you will. You will serve as such for him."

It brought the boy to happy tears. Finally, he'll see his brother again. He was brought into a carriage with royal servants, traveling to the castle. He was practically jumping in his seat, purely ecstatic to meet with his brother once more, after 7 whole years. After almost an hour of "Are we there yet?" from the dirty blonde, they reached the castle. The second they did, he opened the carriage door and ran inside. Tying his hair in a low ponytail, he speed walked through the halls, eventually reaching the room where his brother was by the sound of his yelling. He picked up the pace, turning to the door, listening into the room. 

"What do you want me to do? Stand around and die? I AM THE KING! I'm not going to be without people by my side!" 

Thor's eyes widened in the slightest. They didn't tell Loki, huh? It didn't matter. Thor twisted the doorknob open slowly. 

"KNOCK BEFORE-" Loki started to yell, turning to the door, but his voice trailed off, seeing Thor at the door. After all these years, he was finally here. His eyes widened, and after standing frozen for a second, he ran up to Thor, giving him a hug. "What took you so long?" he sounded somewhat annoyed, though mostly relieved, and Thor could tell he was happy. 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki, "Trust me, I tried to get here sooner." he grinned slightly. He noticed how tight Loki was holding him in the hug, so Thor rivaled it by holding him tighter and raising him up two feet in the air. While Thor was barely taller, the work over the years has made it easy for him to carry the lanky Loki, oh how different it was back in the day. He twirled around a bit, though he fell over, the two landing on the ground. After a second, they started laughing. Loki got up, then helped Thor to his feet. 

Loki gave a glance to the royal servants around, saying "You're dismissed," before patting Thor on the back, the two walking off. 

For the first few weeks of the two being together again, they goofed off with the money Loki had. Nothing really happened, so they'd play games and drink tea. Thor didn't even care he was once again practically a slave; at least he was a slave of someone he cared for; not a ruthless criminal who constantly complained about how she couldn't be the queen. Thor set up a tea set, bearing a soft smile. Loki grinned back at him, then Thor spoke up. "If only every day could be cheerful and happy. Just you and I. At the same time I want something to happen, you understand?"

Loki gave a nod, "Mhm. Not that spending time with my brother is boring… sometimes I Wish we could have something to do other than have tea parties." he thought for a little bit before snapping his fingers, "I heard some people from another kingdom are visiting. Go find them and say the king would like to speak with them."

Thor bowed down and nodded, "Of course." he speed walked off the set, Loki taking a sip of tea as Thor left. Thor exited the castle, taking out his hair tie. He went to tie his hair back up, as he tied it badly this morning. Though, a breeze suddenly caught the tie, sending it flying. It fell to the ground as the breeze stopped. He rushed up to it, though another hand was reaching for it. He looked up, seeing a man in burgundy. The man handed it to Thor, smiling. 

"Here you go," the grinning male said. "You're a commoner in this kingdom, right?" he asked. 

Thor shook his head kindly, putting his hair in his signature ponytail. "I'm the servant of King Loki. He seeks your presence, actually!"

The man in burgundy nodded, looking to the female with him. He turned back to Thor, holding his hand out with a grin, "I'm Peter Quill, sir…?" his voice trailed off, waiting for Thor to introduce himself. 

It took Thor a second, then he shook Peter's hand, "Thor." 

"Thank you for letting us know that the king wished for our presence, quite an honor," the woman with him spoke up. "If it isn't a bother, mind taking us to the castle?"

Thor shook his head, "Not at all." he turned around, walking his way to the castle the two of different kingdoms following behind. The female was a princess and male was a commoner, though they met up here. As Peter kept talking, Thor felt his heart thump a bit. While the princess was a bit annoyed by his constant talking, dealing with it, Thor was listening closely to Peter, feeling some heat brought to his cheeks. Eventually, they reached the castle, and he lead the two all the way to the balcony where Loki had been. He set up more tea and pastries for the two to have. They all sat down, and began to talk. Something different, and something more. While Thor had began falling for the man… Loki had fallen for the woman. 

While Loki was kind hearted, he could also be sadistic, and it showed. A few days after the visit, Loki called for the minister, Thor still standing beside him. 

"What is it you require, sir?"

"Seek out the kingdom of burgundy. Don't leave anyone alive."

Thor tried to hide his shock. The kingdom of burgundy. The nice man, Peter Quill… that's where he lived. Thor was somewhat distraught by the command. Though, he wouldn't go against his brother's orders. The army would destroy land, and Thor would kill any survivors. 

The day of reckoning arrived, and men upon men flooded to the kingdom of burgundy. Fires were set alit, and Thor stood outside the scene, waiting for any people to escape the horrid spectacle in front of him. No one, no one… maybe… 

"Thor?!"

An all too familiar voice rang out. Tears formed in Thor's eyes as well as blush on his cheeks. 

"Thor! What's going on?"

Thor choked up a bit, grabbing a shank from his pocket. 

"My lord wishes death upon your kingdom," he rushed up to Peter, stabbing him in the stomach, but holding him tight with his free hand, tears draining down his cheeks, "I wish I didn't have to…"

"Shh." Peter shushed Thor, though not with an annoyed tone. It was almost an attempt at reassuring, which caused Thor to tear up even more. Peter put a hand on Thor's shoulder before falling back, dead in Thor's arms. Thor looked forward. No one was escaping. Peter was the only one. Thor dropped the man to the ground, staring at the scene. He wiped his eyes. Not a time to cry. It's what Loki wanted. It took merely a week for Thor to get over the incident of the kingdom of Burgundy. It was by his king's orders. He only lived to serve others. He'd serve him until he dies, no matter who else had to die.

While doing errands for Loki, he spotted a huddle of people. He recognised a few of the people; though who really caught his eye was Tony Stark, a warrior that doesn't serve Loki directly. Thor hid across the corner, listening in. His eyes widened as he heard Tony exclaim that they'd overthrow the king. Thor dropped the basket of bread and ran all the way back to the castle. When he got up to the second floor, he could see them begin to approach. Thor couldn't lose his brother. He had to so something. 

"Thor, where is the produce?" Loki asked with an annoyed tone. "Look at me."

Thor turned his head around, showing what he was holding, "Bleach and dye your hair."

"Why would I do that?" Loki scoffed. Thor pointed out the window, seeing Tony and the rest coming up with swords, pitchforks, and fire. 

"They're coming for your head," Thor looked down, clenching his fist. He looked back up, "Dye your hair and change your clothing," he took out his hair tie, handing it to him. "I'm going in your place."

Loki's eyes widened, "Thor…"

"Loki, its okay." he put his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I was born to die for this cause. No one will know they got me." Loki looked down. "We're twins. Dye our hair and a difference won't be found." Thor hugged Loki tightly. "No one will know you survived, and you can continue living on." he separated from him, handing him the bleach and dirty blonde dye. "Please, Loki."

Loki stared with widened eyes before taking the dye and dashing off. Thor went to the bath, dying his hair black as the night. He rushed to the closet, where Loki was, holding Thor's clothes, hair already dyed. He looked to Thor silently, watching him dress in his clothes. Loki looked down, hesitant at first. He wanted to live, sure, but Thor was willing to die for him? Thor turned his head out the door, and to Loki. "They'll be here any minute. Please." he walked over. Loki was tearing up, causing Thor to frown. "I promise everything will be okay, brother. The guard said he'll take me to a safe place after your execution. You'll go with him. I'll take your place." Thor hugged Loki once more, and Loki hugged back for a second. They separated, and Loki wiped his eyes while nodding. He put on Thor's clothes as Thor ran out of the closet, appearing as Loki. He walked out to the main area, where the rebels were.

Tony pointed a sword to Thor, wearing armor red and gold, "Finally, after all these years, the soldiers couldn't bear even a threat from the war. Now, you're mine." Thor simply grinned, beginning to laugh. "Steve!" Tony called out, and said male in blue armor rushed up behind Thor, grabbing his arms and tying them behind his back. Thor's smile wavered, anxiety starting to rise. He listened to everyone's mumbles. Beheading at three. Beheading at three. Beheading at three. 

"Thor, we need to go," the servant said to Loki. Loki turned around, and the servant didn't question a thing. Loki simply nodded, and he walked with him, wiping tears from his eyes. "I know… it's hard to say goodbye to your brother. But… he had it coming, sadly." Loki listened, knowing that if he talked, he'd be found out, as Thor's voice was deeper than his own. "The things he put the kingdom through, I'm not surprised." The servant pat Loki on the back, and looked up, "But you'll be safe from here on out." He didn't notice the two inch height difference of Loki and Thor. If was only two inches. Loki's eyes were flies to the ground as he was taken from the castle in place of his brother. He slowly stepped into the carriage, and they began to drive off, though a wheel broke around the town hall, where Thor would be beheaded. Loki opened the door and ran out, speeding to the beheading. He ran through the crowd, right to the front, meeting eyes with his brother. The two looked each other in the eyes, tears streaming down Loki's cheeks. Thor gave a reassuring smile, and Loki tried to smile too. The guard ran through the crowd to get Loki, though not fast enough to stop Loki from seeing his brother being beheaded. The guard took Loki from the crowd and back to the carriage, fixing the wheel and forcing Loki back inside. They drove off, everyone but Loki unaware of the truth. Tony became king, and Loki was taken to the kingdom of blue. The princess that he had fallen for all that time ago. That he killed the people of burgundy for. Loki couldn't take it, though. He'd try to be happy, but… he watched his brother get beheaded for him. The horror. The chaos. The tears, always pouring. He tried to keep up an act. And it lasted for five whole years.

However, the topic of the beheading of the king of Asgard came up one day. The chaos began swirling in his head again. The memories of what he had done, and what it cost him. He only got a year with his brother, after seven years, and he caused it to be caught short. The twenty year old who had lived five years in the kingdom as Thor Odinson had enough of playing pretend.

He ran up to a building, rushing up the stairs to the top. A few people he knew followed behind, asking what he was doing. Loki got up on the edge of the building, and before anyone else could scream, he yelled out first, pulling out the hair tie Thor gave him all the years ago. "I am Loki Odinson! My brother Thor took my place! I'm the king! You never got me!" he stared at the shocked people who followed him for a second with teary eyes. "You'll never catch me alive!" he yelled out before taking the plunge. Everyone ran up to the ledge, the princess of blue attempting to grab him. It was too late, and the once king plunged to the ground. He closed his eyes with a look of satisfaction on his face.

He'll see his brother again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am your loyal servant and you’re our country’s queen  
Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny  
Let hellfire consume me, if that’s what must be done  
I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun
> 
> On the day the two of us were brought into this world  
The bells gave their blessings to us twins, a boy and girl  
But, for reasons that we were too young to understand  
We were separated, I could no longer hold your hand
> 
> If the whole world plots to extinguish you light  
If they find the need to make you break and cry  
Don’t you worry, dear, I am right by your side  
So just smile for me, it’ll be alright
> 
> I am your loyal servant and you’re our country’s queen  
Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny  
Let hellfire consume me, if that’s what must be done  
I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun
> 
> While running errands in the country to the east  
I ran into a fair maiden with hair of deep green  
Her smile and her voice, to me, were sent from up above  
Something moved in my chest, you might even call it love
> 
> But we know all good things must come to an end  
It is my queen’s orders, the girl must repent  
I will grant your wishes, if that’s all I live for  
So then tell me, my sun, just what caused these rains to pour?
> 
> I am your loyal servant and you’re our country’s queen  
Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to bloody destiny  
Your highness, brioche will accompany your tea  
And you clapped your hands with glee  
So innocent and sweet
> 
> It appears that soon this country will meet it’s fate  
Torn to pieces by it’s people, crumbled under their hate  
The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today  
But I won’t see it through, they will not get their way
> 
> “Listen now, my dear, give your clothing to me”  
“You and I will switch and away you must flee”  
“You will be okay, we are twins, don’t you see?”  
“They won’t know, now dear, don’t look back and just leave”
> 
> I am only the double, the true queen runs free  
Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by cruel destiny  
If the devil’s your lord, as the masses curse your name  
Then I’m a demon too, for our blood is one and the same
> 
> Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a queen  
At that time, the two of us were barely aged fourteen  
A “daughter of evil” doomed the kingdom from within  
But the stories lie, for she was my precious little twin
> 
> If the whole world plots to extinguish your light (Finally the bells are announcing the time)  
If they find the need to make you break and cry ( I can feel my heart break with each passing chime)  
Don’t you worry, dear, I am right by your side (With your eyes averted, you look to the sky)  
So just smile for me, it’ll be alright (And the blade whistles down as you call out my line)
> 
> I am your loyal servant and you’re our country’s queen  
Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny  
Let hellfire consume me, if that’s what must be done  
I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun
> 
> If the day comes that we are reborn ance again  
It’d be nice to play with you, so I’ll wait for you ‘til then


End file.
